


chasing a feeling

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: F.R.I.D.A.Y. had been managing the revolving door of anonymous but vetted and repeat play partners since Tony’s death.
Relationships: F.R.I.D.A.Y./Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	chasing a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



“Miss Potts, your guest has left and I’ve secured the premises.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY,” Pepper said, barely audible. 

FRIDAY had been managing the revolving door of anonymous but vetted and repeat play partners since Tony’s death. Now she observed Pepper with concern. She was sprawled on her bed naked, goosebumps covering her skin. Her body temperature was dropping-shivers not far behind. 

FRIDAY tried a different tactic, “Morgan’s nanny checked in a half hour ago, she’s asleep in bed.”

“That’s...that’s good...” Pepper’s voice trailed off raising further alarm.

“Miss Potts,” FRIDAY said sternly, “you need to turn over and drink some water.”

Pepper did as directed so FRIDAY continued, “Open the top drawer, I’ve stocked a selection of your favorite vegan energy bars. Pull out the first from the left, it’s peanut butter chocolate, plus it has caffeine.”

Pepper looked lost; FRIDAY registered an off the chart endorphin rush during what was an increasingly intense scene and now--Pepper showed signs of sub drop.

“More water please, Miss Potts.”

Despite the snack FRIDAY registered very little change. FRIDAY assessed that she was chasing a feeling, the adrenaline that came from being in a relationship with Tony Stark. A feeling neither she nor the many Doms couldn’t help replicate.

His death had changed everything, but all FRIDAY wanted was for Pepper to be happy, to ensure her every need was met. That’s what her programming had evolved to, loving Pepper Potts. 

“Miss Potts, you need to pull up the covers,” Pepper slowly dragged the sheet over herself, “yes, that’s good. The comforter too. Hug one of those pillows.”

FRIDAY stored the video of this session in her hidden sub directory and continued to monitor Pepper’s breathing. The steady rhythm of her chest rising and falling was better than 1s and 0s.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to intoxicatelou for the beta work!


End file.
